Forever and Always no Matter What Pt 2
by Lily Marco
Summary: This is a continuation of a discontinued story from JileyFoEva. The original is called Forever and Always No Matter What. To understand this story you should probably read it.
1. Recap

Author's note: Hi everyone. There was a Hannah Montana fanfiction that was discontinued and people liked it and so did I so I am going to continue it. If you want to read the full first 5 chaps go to the link in mt profile. It is the second thing said. For the link don't go to the link about Dunder Mifflin Infinity go to the one under Here's the link I promised. What I really think if you want to pick up on this story that you read the beginning : )

I hope this is enjoyed. I will continue it in the original fashion of Miley's POV unless specified. Except in the recap.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or even this story's plot. I only own my new ideas for this story

Miley likes Jake but he's going out with Rachel. Miley and Lily get Miley dressed up and she begins to flirt with Jake. At this point Jake tells her that he broke up with Rachel because he likes Miley and wants to go out with her. She immediately says yes and she gets ready. When she goes downstairs she opens the door to find her ex-boyfriend Kernan who beat her and tried to rape her. She escaped from her balcony and Jake insisted he accompany her when she runs away. Robby and Jackson found Miley was missing. Miley and Jake decided they should die their hair. Jake told Miley to die it blond and Miley told Jake that she's Hannah. She ended up dying her hair black and Jake died his hair brown. They got fake ID's and were going to live under the aliases of Natalie and Levi McKenzie. Miley was kidnapped by Kernan. Jake rescued her. Miley made contact with her family and came to see her in Orlando. They went out to dinner and Jake proposed to Miley. She said yes they went back to the hotel and someone was standing outside the door.

Author's note: This is only a brief recap to find out all the details please read the beginning by Jiley-Fo-Eva


	2. He found us!

Author's Note: Here's where my part of the story takes flight. It's a pretty short chapter, it's just to see where it is going to go.

"Oh my gosh! How did he find us?" I asked scared out of my mind.

"I don't know Mil--- Natalie." "I've got to call dad right now!"

"Hello. Bud. What's wrong?!?!" "He's here. Kernan is here." "What! How did he find you?" "I don't know daddy, but I'm scared." "I know Bud. You and Jake get out of there before he sees you. Do you understand?" "Yeah dad but what about you, Lily, Oliver, and Jackson?" "We'll find a hotel and call the police." "Okay daddy."

"Jake drive! Not only did my dad say to but he's walking this way. Go now!"

Kernan jumped in front of the car. "Jake stop you'll hit him." "I can't stop. To protect you I'd go to jail for killing him." "That's sweet, but I'd rather not be married in a prison chapel." "Miley just hold on." "No Jake! I know you love me and want to protect me, but I love you too and that's why I have to let you go." "What!" "Jake all he wants is me and if he gets me he'll leave you and my family and friends alone. It has to be done." " No Miley! If I die now at least I would've died to protect the woman I love, the woman I asked to marry me." "That's really sweet, but I can't let you do that."

I unlocked my door and jumped out. "Miley" Jake screamed at me, but Kernan came over and took me. "I knew you'd warm up to me Miley." He said in an evil voice "Now come on. We have some stuff to do. And you'll do whatever I say because if not, I'll kill not only you but your precious family, friends, and fiancée." "You have me just please leave them alone." "I will precious as long as you do what I say." "You're a monster." "Oh boo-hoo. You don't like me." he said in a little kid whiny voice. "Too bad." He said sternly. He dragged me along and through me into his van.


	3. it's done

Author's Note: I don't know if anyone actually reads this, but if you do please review.

Jake's POV

Kernan was carrying Miley away. I knew I had to save her, so I jumped out of my car, and hit him over the head with a wooden post that was lying there. He fell to the ground, but he got back up. "You shouldn't have don't that actor boy!" he yelled. But before he punched me I ducked and grabbed Miley's arm and dragged her to the car. He started towards us but I hit the gas pedal and hit him. "Jake! You hit him." "I know." "But you did it to save me. And even though you could go to jail, I appreciate it." "Miley your welcome." She smiled and called her dad.

"Daddy! Where are you?" "We're at the Holiday Inn on Brewster Street." "Call the police and tell them Kernan is lying in the parking lot of our hotel." "What happened Bud?" "Kernan tried to hurt me and Jake hit him with the car." "Okay just meet us at the hotel." "Alright Daddy."

Miley's POV

"Well my dad is gonna call the police. Drive to Brewster Street." "Whatever you say Miles."

We were driving along and we arrived there. The police were waiting there. "Daddy, why aren't the police on their way to get Kernan?" "Because they sent a squad on their way there, and they found him dead, and came here to question you two." "Miley Stewart?" A policeman asked. "Yes?" "Could you come and answer a few questions?" "Of course."

"This Kernan was abusing you right?" "Yes he was. He hit me all the time and tried to rape me once." "I'm very sorry about that." "Yeah whatever." "What happened? Why did you run away?" "Because he showed up at my house and threatened me." "What else happened?" "Jake helped me, and rescued me quite a few times." "And he killed this Kernan." "Yes he killed him, but it wasn't murder. It was self defense and defense of me. He hit him with his car after he got me out of his hands. He hit Kernan over the head and when Kernan came at our car, he hit him." "Okay, so this was defense all the way." "Yes it was." "Alright I have no further questions." "Okay." "Have Jake come here please." "Yes sir."

"Jake the officer wants to talk to you." "Alright sweetheart." "Yes officer?" "Tell me everything." "Well, Kernan showed up at Miley's door. He had abused her. She had to get away, so she and I ran away. I saved her a few times. And this time she jumped out to save me, so I went after her, hit Kernan on the head and when he came at us again I hit him with our car. It was defense." "Okay, your stories match. You are not under arrest." "Thanks. I didn't think Miley would want to get married to a guy in prison." "You two are engaged?" "Yes." "Good luck to the two of you." "Than you."

This is the end of my story. I married Jake and we lived happily ever after in Malibu. Yes we moved back, returned our hair colors to normal and now have 3 children, Kylie, Sarah, and Jake Jr. We lived happily ever after.

Author's note: Now this story is over. I'm upset no one reviewed, but I am thinking about a sequel.


End file.
